Inesperado
by Luna Maltter Black
Summary: Cuando crees q las cosas no pueden ir peor, o cuando crees que no podrias estar mas feliz, TODO puede cambiar, o eso creen Hermione y Draco, si quieres saber porq da click y lee.


-"Aprisa, aprisa, tengo que correr mas aprisa"-

**Inesperado **

-"Aprisa, aprisa, tengo que correr mas aprisa, demonios en verdad que hoy no debí levantarme de la cama"-

Estos eran los pensamientos de cierta chica castaña mientras pasaba velozmente por uno de los pasillos del inmenso castillo de Howarts.

No huía de mortífagos, Voldemort o alguna otra amenaza inmensamente peligrosa de esas a las que ya estaba acostumbrada pues siempre estaban pasando por situaciones de esas sus amigos y ella, es decir desde que conocía a Harry; no esta vez huía de algo distinto pero para el mismo fin… salvar su existencia.

-"Esto es tan ridículo, hoy tenia que pasarme todo pero esto es el colmo, ellos han hecho cosas peores no pueden enojarse por tonterías como esas"- volvió la vista atrás y pudo distinguir a dos figuras acercándose- "maldita sea, ya casi me han alcanzado, ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?"

Si Hermione- la prefecta perfecta, sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca y niña buena yo nunca rompo la reglas- Granger huía de sus dos mejores amigos, los cuales pedían a gritos su cabeza.

No es que ya no fueran amigos, no, claro que lo seguían siendo, pero digamos que la castaña no se había portado muy bien que digamos con ellos, desde hacia varias semanas.

Al parecer últimamente sus ideas no eran muy coherentes, o correctas, o seguras, o, en pocas palabras, no eran muy Hermione Granger.

Además para rematar el momento precisamente había sido ese día cuando a ella le sucedió todo, para empezar el día se levanto tarde justo cuando ese día tenia un examen en la primera hora de clases y para ponerlo peor era clase de pociones así que siendo Snape y ella una Gryffindor y amiga de Potter no la dejo entrar, siguiendo con sus tragedias olvido su tarea de Transformaciones y cuando regreso a buscarla a la sala común ya no estaba, le dejaron tareas extras dado que estuvo distraída todo el día y cuando creía que el día al fin había terminado y que por fin podría ir a descansar ahora tenia a sus dos mejores amigos corriendo tras ella y con unas miradas que daban verdadero terror.

Siguió corriendo ya sin mirar a tras y al final del pasillo doblo a la derecha, en cuanto lo hizo dio gracias a Merlín y a los fundadores del colegio y abrió la puerta que estaba a su izquierda, entro apresuradamente a la sala y la cerro inmediatamente, no sin antes ponerle un hechizo para camuflarla con la pared y que así sus amigos no pudieran encontrarla.

-"Ahh, creo que logre deshacerme de ellos, por ahora, mientras se me ocurrirá algo"- se decía así misma mientras suspiraba de alivio y daba un par de pasos hacia atrás- "ahora solo tengo que esperar un rato y dejar que se les pase el mal humor"

Estaba satisfecha consigo misma por haber podido despistar a los chicos, así que se recargo en el escritorio de espaldas a la puerta que estaba del otro lado decidida a practicar sus hechizos no verbales para pasar el rato.

De pronto la chica sintió que alguien chocaba contra su espalda y se volteo apresuradamente.

-¡¡AHHHHHH¡¡, lo siento chicos, de veras, les prometo que no volveré a hacer nada de lo que he he…- dejo la frase a la mitad al darse cuenta que la persona con la que acabada de encontrarse no era ninguno de sus amigos, y que también decía algo, aunque no entendía muy bien que.

oo

-"Maldita sea, porque justo ahora que estaba descansando tan a gusto, con lo bien que iba marchando el día de hoy viendo sufrir a la sangre sucia de Granger, maldito Blaise pero me las va a pagar"

Estas eran las quejas internas de un chico de cabello rubio platino mientras caminaba apresuradamente escapaba casi corriendo despavorido por los pasillos del colegio Howarts, con toda la elegancia que era posible dada la situación.

No es que escapara de alguna persona, por lo general era al revés: las personas huían de el, ni tampoco huía de algún castigo, ni de Aurores, ni nada de eso. Su problema tenia que ver con otra cosa, así que mas bien huía de… ¿Cómo definir algo que no tiene definición?, bueno lo dejaremos en que huía de su peor pesadilla, y con ello no me refiero a Harry.

-Draco, cariño espera- oyó que le gritaba una irritante y melosa voz a sus espaldas

- "Vamos Draco, vamos, tu puedes escapar de esto una vez mas, maldito Blaise y se dice mi amigo"- se decía por enésima vez esa semana así mismo.

Ignoro por completo el llamado haciéndose el que no escucho nada y siguió su camino aumentando la rapidez de sus pasos, pero sin llegar a correr, aun.

En mitad del pasillo vio recargado en una estatua al culpable de que estuviese siendo perseguido, si aquel que se decía su amigo y aun así lo había entregado a su perseguidora, llamada Pansy Parkinson. En cuanto estuvo frente a Blaise y cuando este se disponía a hablarle Malfoy lo tomo por lo hombros y lo arrojo a los brazos de Pansy para después alejarse lo mas rápidamente posible.

-Encárgate de entretenerla un rato Blaise y mi venganza contra ti no será tan horrible como había planeado- le ordeno el rubio al tiempo que seguía escapando

En cuanto la pelinegra estuvo distraída, y cuando noto que nadie lo observaba Draco-no pierdo el estilo y la elegancia ante nada y menos ante nadie- Malfoy comenzó a correr hasta alcanzar la puerta que divisaba a lo lejos. Giro el pomo de dicha portezuela y paso al interior de la sala, asomo la cabeza a ambos lados del pasillo para comprobar que Parkinson aun no se zafaba de Blaise y que nadie lo había visto entrara ahí, después cerro la puerta apresuradamente y la sello con un hechizo. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adentro, sin girarse hacia el frente, cuando sintió su espalda chocar con la de alguien mas se volvió apresuradamente.

-¡AHHH!, No, te juro que no me estoy escondiendo de ti, ni escapando, yo solamente… - dejo la frase a la mitad al ver la cara de quien estaba frente a el.

oo

-¡TU!- gritaron al unísono y al tiempo que señalaban al otro con el dedo

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?- volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo

-¡Eso no es algo que te importe¡- dijeron simultáneamente- ¡Y deja de repetir todo lo que YO digo!.

Hermione se harto de esa absurda discusión y cuando se dio cuenta que Draco se disponía a soltar otra absurda frase (entiéndase que para Hermione cualquier cosa que Malfoy diga es absurda) le cubrió la boca con la mano.

-Muy bien, dejémonos de estupideces, aunque en tu caso es algo difícil, y paremos de hablar al mismo tiempo- dijo la chica al tiempo que le retiraba la mano de la boca.

-Puaj, puaj, puaj- simulaba escupir el rubio- no vuelvas a poner tus sucias manos sobre mi sangre sucia.

-Si, claro, como digas Malfoy- le dijo la castaña al tiempo que rodaba los ojos- aunque la verdad no es que arda en deseos de estar junto a ti.

-No ocultes ni niegues tus deseos Granger- hablaba con superioridad el Sly.

-Si con deseos te refieres a esos que al verte me producen ganas de vomitar o de matarte, estas en lo cierto Malfoy- sonrió con suficiencia .

-Ja, ja, ja, que simpática estas Granger, me divierten tanto tus comentarios- ironizo el chico.

-Hay, pobrecito, aja, mejor dejémonos de esta absurda lucha de palabras y empieza a decirme ¡PORQUE DEMONIOS ME ASUSTASTE DE ESA MANERA¡ idiota.

-¡Oye, no me digas idiota¡, y para que te vayas enterando yo no queria asustarte, bueno talvez en otra ocasión si, pero fue una coincidencia, ni siquiera sabia que estabas aquí- se defendió el ojigris.

-mmm, no es que vaya a confiar ciegamente en tu palabra, así que dime ¿Por qué demonios entraste aquí?- pregunto algo molesta.

-Eso, no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia Granger-

-Claro que lo es, casi me matas del susto por ello, además por tu expresión tengo la impresión de que huyes de algo… o alguien- inquirió suspicazmente y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Yo?, ¿Huir de alguien?, por favor Granger con quien crees que estas hablando- rebatió el chico, pero se podía notar su semblante nervioso.

-Ah, bueno ya que no huyes de nadie no te importara que abra esa puerta- señalaba con un dedo por donde había entrado el chico- y me ponga a gritar que Draco Malfoy esta aquí.

-Ja, por mi puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana Granger- sonreía muy arrogantemente pues no creía que la chica lo hiciera.

La castaña, al ver la cara y la sonrisa del Sly, se apresuro hasta la puerta y al llegar hasta ella puso una mano en el picaporte, el la otra mano llevaba la varita y con esta se disponía a deshacer el hechizo que el rubio había puesto en la puerta. Al ver que la amenaza de Hermione iba en serio Draco se acerco hasta ella y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la Gry, y esta a su vez sonrió con satisfacción al ver que su plan para hacer hablar al rubio había funcionado.

-¡Espera, espera, espera¡- le pidió algo (solo algo) desesperado.

-¿Necesitabas algo Malfoy?- pregunto "inocentemente"

-De acuerdo Granger, tu ganas, así que hagamos un trato.

-Mmm, esta bien, te escucho.

-Yo te diré que hago aquí, pero solo si tu me dices porque estabas metida aquí y sin la compañía de Potter y Weasley, cosa muy rara en ustedes la de estar separados, ¿Qué te parece?.

-Creo que me parece… un trato justo, y raro viniendo de ti, estoy de acuerdo Malfoy, así que comienza a hablar ¡Ahora!

-Tranquila, tranquila, bueno aquí va Granger, la verdad es que… mmm como decirlo, bueno pues yo- intentaba explicar su situación de forma que no se oyera tan absurdo y el no se viera tan estúpido.

-¡Ya Malfoy!, sin tantos rodeos, solo dilo- exigió la chica.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya te lo diré, la verdad es que me escondo… bueno huyo… bueno en realidad ambas cosas las hago por Pansy.

-¿De Parkinson?, hablas en serio, jajajajaja, y ¿Cómo por que?, jajaja- inquirió mientras se burlaba a sus anchas del rubio.

-No te burles de mi, además si lo hago es porque ¡ME ASFIXIA!, ya no la soporto esta siempre sobre mi, intentando "seducirme", siendo melosa, insistente, ¡AHHH!, y la verdad es que ¡YA NO LA SOPORTO!- su voz sonaba algo alterada (y desesperada).

-Tranquilízate Malfoy o te va a dar un ataque, oye pensándolo mejor ¡altérate mas!.

-Gracias por tus buenos deseos Granger- ironizo el Sly.

-Que susceptible, si yo solo bromeaba, pero volviendo al tema yo creía que a ti te gustaba Parkinson.

-Si tú y todo el colegio y eso es lo que ha hecho que ella tenga esperanzas conmigo, pero no es así es una cabeza hueca y yo no la tolero.

-Wow, pero que opinión tienes de ella, y yo que creí que esa era una de tus cualidades favoritas de ella, jajajaja- al ver la mirada asesina de Malfoy paro de reír y siguió hablando- calma yo solo me divertía un poco, pero bueno contigo no se puede, siguiendo con tu problema porque no intentas simplemente decírselo en vez de estar huyendo y escondiéndote de ella.

-Gracias por el consejo, pero ¿crees que no lo he hecho ya?- no espero respuesta de la chica- claro que si y de todas las maneras posibles, habidas y por haber, pero no quiere aceptarlo, de lo contrario yo no hubiera llegado tan bajo.

-Wow, entonces es persistente, lastima, de veras lo siento Malfoy porque al parecer tendrás que vivir con ello, así que mejor empieza a aceptarlo.

-Claro que no, soy un Malfoy y no me daré por vencido, en cuanto salga de aquí comenzare a buscar la manera de acabar con esta situación de una vez por todas- la determinación se podía oír firme y clara en su voz.

-Me parece una buena decisión, así que pues.. suerte con ella, porque creo que la necesitaras.

-Si creo que la necesitare, gracias; bueno pasemos a otro tema, uno que me interesa a mi porque ahora que ya te dije el motivo de mi entrada en esta aula es tu turno para decirme que estabas haciendo aquí- sonrió maliciosamente, ahora le tocaba a el disfrutar.

-Ah pues yo, bueno, mmm… ah, si yo estaba, ahmm, estaba… ¡oh si! Practicando mis hechizos no verbales, es que no me salen muy bien y en la Sala Común de Gryffindor hay tanto ruido y gente que no me pudo concentrar, así que eso es lo que hacia, si- mientras hablaba se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz.

-Aja, si como no, a ti te fallan los hechizos no verbales, eso es taaaaaaaaan creíble- ironizo el ojigris- mira Granger yo fui muy honesto contigo, así que creo que merezco que tu me digas la verdad, porque si es lo que me dijiste entonces tendré que….oh si sacarte al pasillo, dado que me molesta tu presencia y así poder quedarme aquí a gusto.

-¡No!, esta bien te lo diré, pero ni creas que me vas a sacar de aquí y además promete que no le contaras a absolutamente nadie los motivos por los cuales estoy aquí-

-Estoy de acuerdo, mientras tu no cuentes los míos no habrá problemas, así que empieza con tu historia.

-Ok, bueno pues la situación es que me escondo de Harry y de Ron, e ahí que ahora no estén conmigo.

-¿Bromeas?, tu te estas escondiendo de Potter y Weasley, ¿en serio?- inquirió curioso y extrañado.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, si lo hago.

-Y, por curiosidad, ¿Cómo por que te escondes de esos dos?- pregunto suspicaz.

-Aaa- suspiro la chica- veamos, ¿recuerdas lo de Harry en el campo de Quidditch y lo de Ron en el Gran Comedor?

-Si, jajajajajaja, como olvidarlo, jajajaja- se desternillaba de risa- pero no entiendo eso que tiene que ver con que tu te escondas de…- dejo la frase inconclusa y ahora su cara reflejaba una expresión de sorpresa infinita.

-Si lo que estas pensando es que la responsable soy yo… permíteme felicitarte por ser tan listo porque estas en lo correcto, fui yo.

-¿También eres responsable de lo de hace semana y media?- inquirió sorprendido.

-Ah lo del cabello, si también lo hice yo, y eso aun les durara 2 semanas y media mas amenos que descubran el contrahechizo, cosa que dudo- contestaba orgullosa.

-Wow, jamás lo hubiera creído de ti, Granger.

-Si lo se, nadie creería que yo lo hice, esa era mi ventaja además no deje ni una sola pista de que fui yo.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que te descubrieron?

-La verdad es que no lo han hecho, es decir no están seguros de que yo soy la culpable, pero como ya "investigaron" a los posibles culpables (por investigaron entiéndase que golpearon a todo aquel que podía ser responsable) y nadie resulto ser el causante, ah si y como de repente vino a su memoria el hecho de que me retaron, pues el único sospechoso que queda soy yo.

-Entonces si no saben, o mas bien no están seguros de que fuiste tu ¿Por qué te estas escondiendo de ellos?

-Bueno eso es porque conozco los métodos de interrogación que usaran conmigo y se que me harán confesar, me conocen demasiado bien y saben que si Harry me lo pregunta con rostro de "soy un pobre niño inocente que ha sufrido mucho, y si tu eres la responsable me habrás decepcionado y no sabes la humillación y terror que pase", o si Ron lo hace con la suya de "no puedo creer que nos hicieras esto, eres una mala amiga, esto no se le hace a los amigos, por tu causa somos la burla de toda la escuela y bla, bla, bla….." y demás interminable e histérico sermón terminare confesando.

-Oh ya veo, y entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Aun no lo se- dijo al tiempo que se encogía de hombros- pensaba en ello cuando casi me matas del susto, pero mientras este aquí podré pensar mas tranquilamente y ya algo se me ocurrirá Draco.

-Si tienes razón, ¡oye!, ¿Quién demonios te permitió llamarme por mi nombre?, respóndeme ratón de biblioteca- pregunto aparentemente enojado.

-Ja, ja, ja, que gracioso Hurón, además después de lo que nos hemos contado y que podemos usar en contra del otro, que mas da como nos llamemos mutuamente y además ya me harte de decirte Malfoy.

-Creo que tu argumento tiene algo de lógica, así que tal vez lo pensare, pero aun así no deja de ser una falta de respeto hacia alguien superior a ti.

-Que es eso de que tal vez lo pensaras, tienes que aceptarlo, y de cuando acá los hurones son superiores a los humanos.

-¿A quien le dices hurón? come libros

-A ti, niñato imbécil

Su "discusión" seguía por el mismo camino y mientras seguían sumergidos en ella se pusieron uno frente al otro y de espaldas a la puerta por la que cada uno había entrado.

Estaban metidos en su pelea sobre como debían llamarse uno al otro cuando de repente ambas puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente, dejando ver de un lado a una chica pelinegra y del otro a dos chicos: uno de ojos verdes y ahora de cabello también verde y otro antes pelirrojo y ahora con el cabello plata parados en el quicio de su respectiva puerta y hechos una furia.

-¡TU!- gritaron los tres al unísono- AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO, ACASO CREISTE QUE PODRIAS ESCONDERTE DE MI ETERNEMENTE.

Draco y Hermione se quedaron estáticos por la sorpresa y sin la más mínima idea de que hacer para escapar, sus mentes estaban en blanco y para poner peor la situación se acercaban a ellos con paso firme. De pronto una rápida idea para deshacerse de sus problemas (solo de los suyos) cruzo la mente del rubio así que sin pensarlo ni un segundo hizo lo que se le había venido a la mente; de improvisto tomo a la Gry por los hombros la acerco hacia si y la beso.

Los otros 3 se quedaron a la mitad del camino y mudos de la impresión, por otro lado Hermione estaba en shock por la sorpresa y sin idea de que demonios estaba sucediendo; poco a poco todos se fueron recuperando de la fuerte confusión que habían sufrido y las reacciones esperadas comenzaban a manifestarse.

-¡¡QUE?!- fuel el grito que salio de los 2 Gry y la Sly

Draco se separo de Hermione y se encontró con una inmensa furia escrita en los ojos de la castaña pero eso no le preocupo después se encargaría de aclara aquello lo mas importante para el en ese momento era deshacerse de una vez por todas de Pansy, así que se giro para encarar a su perseguidora, la cual no estaba para nada contenta después de la escena que había presenciado.

-Draco exijo que me expliques que fue eso- ordeno fúrica

-Eso Pansy fue un beso- respondió "inocente"

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, ya se que eso fue un beso, yo me refiero al ¡¡PORQUE BESABAS A ESA SANGRESUCIA!!- estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos

-Bueno ya que lo preguntas, la verdad es que… hay algo que debo confesarte- hablo dramáticamente- yo, yo estoy enamorado de ella, es mi novia y lo mas probable es que pronto nos casemos- esto lo dijo deprisa y al tiempo que señalaba a la Gry.

Todos los allí presentes (excepto Draco, el cual se moría de la risa internamente) quedaron pasmados ante semejante noticia, sobre todo Hermione que no sabia como reaccionar ante esto. Pansy fue la primera en salir del estado de sorpresa en el que estaban y sus replicas y quejas hacia el rubio no se hicieron esperar.

-¡ESTAS LOCO DRACO!, sabes que nadie va a aceptar eso que acabas de decir, además se supone que tu y yo…- las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y fue interrumpida por el chico.

-¿Tu y yo que Parkinson?, tu y yo nada, ya te lo había dicho antes y te lo repito ahora no te quiero, me asfixias y quiero que te alejes de mi por que yo la amo a ella- al decir esto abrazo por los hombros a la ojimiel.

Las lágrimas corrían ya por las mejillas de Pansy cuando se dio media vuelta y salio corriendo del aula en la que se encontraban reunidos, todos ellos pudieron oír los sollos de la pelinegra pero solo Hermione fue capaz de oír entre todo ese alboroto el suspiro de alivio y las palabras del príncipe de Sly.

-fiu, creo que por fin me la quite de encima- murmuro para si mismo el ojigris.

Después de que Hermione escucho esto se enfureció como nunca y estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo a Malfoy, pero así como a el lo ilumino una repentina idea para safarze de los problemas lo mismo le paso a ella y decidió que si Malfoy la había usado, ella le haría saber que con Hermione Granger nadie se metía sin salir ileso.

Se acerco hasta el, lo tomo por los hombro y acerco su boca a su oído de manera que solo el pudiera escucharla y que a los otros les pareciera que lo besaba en la mejilla.

-Bueno Draco creo que aquí nos despedimos, pero antes déjame decirte que en verdad te lo agradezco infinitamente y te prometo que haré lo posible por visitarte en la enfermería claro… si sobrevives- se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia Ron y Harry- Adiós cariño nos vemos luego- le dijo de espaldas al rubio y agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

Camino directo hacia sus amigos para contarles la "verdad" dejando tras de si a un rubio totalmente confundido por el extraño mensaje que le había dejado.

-"¿Gracias?, ¿enfermería?, ¿Por qué me agradeció?, ¿Y si fue por el beso? Claro digo cualquiera estaría agradecida de ser besada por mi no por nada soy el chico mas guapo y sexy de todo Howarts (creo que Malfoy se empieza a elevar de lo inflado que esta su ego, ¡que alguien lo detenga!), pero ¿Lo de la enfermería? Eso si que no lo entiendo"- esto era lo que ocupaba la mente del chico.

Por otra parte Hermione ya se encontraba frente a sus amigos y con la expresión mas inocente del mundo plasmada en su rostro se disponía a hablarles.

-Hola chicos, ¿me buscaban para algo?-

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho lo de Malfoy?, Herms sabes que somos tus amigos y que apoyaremos en todo lo que decidas- le reprocho Harry

-Si, sabes que por mucho que odie al hurón si es lo que tú quieres estaremos de acuerdo- corroboro Ron

La chica creía que se había librado del asunto de las bromas, que era por lo que la perseguían sus amigos, ya que ahora por lo que la interrogaban era por el asunto de Malfoy así que ya estaba pensando que inventarles sobre eso cuando le cambiaron la conversación.

-Pero eso ya nos lo explicaras después, lo que ahora nos interesa es saber sobre el asunto de las bromas- el ojiverde se puso serio.

-Si y entre mas pronto confieses mas rápido podremos pensar en la venganza- pidió un fúrico antes pelirrojo.

La castaña, que ya estaba preparada para estas preguntas, les contó lo que había pensado decirles para librarse de esa situación.

-Bueno la verdad es que si admito mi culpa- les dijo "apenada"- pero no porque yo lo haya hecho, no, no piensen eso- aclaro al ver sus rostros molestos- sino porque yo se quien es la persona responsable.

-¿Sabias quien nos hizo esas horribles cosas y no nos lo dijiste?, ¿Por qué Herms?- pidió saber Harry

-Porque no queria que fueran a lastimarlo cuando lo supieran

-¿Así que proteges a quien nos hizo esto en lugar de ayudarnos a nosotros que somos tus amigos?- pregunto incrédulo Ron

-Si

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Porque esa persona, quien les jugo todas esas bromas es… Draco Malfoy, y comprenderán que como es mi novio intentaba protegerlo, aunque se que lo que hizo estuvo muy mal y merece un castigo, así que pueden hacerlo chicos, solo no lo maten ¿de acuerdo?

-No te aseguramos nada- contesto Ron al tiempo que apretaba sus nudillos y se movía hacia Malfoy

-haré lo que pueda- prometió Harry mientras iba hacia Malfoy

Malfoy seguía cuestionándose sobre el extraño mensaje de Hermione cuando vio que Potter y Weasley se dirigían hacia el y con expresiones de pocos amigos y miradas en extremo asesinas.

-Oigan chicos, ahm ¿Qué les pasa, por que me ven así?, "maldita sea ahora entiendo lo que me dijo Granger, se cobro lo que le hice y con creces. Ahora veo que no porque mi día hubiera empezado perfecto, terminaría igual, maldita sea".

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás dispuesto a huir por la puerta que estaba a sus espaldas, pero descubrió para su pesar que estaba sellada, así que no tenía escapatoria y solo se preparo para lo peor.

Afuera de esa aula y caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo iba Hermione Granger, mientras que a sus espaldas dejaba un verdadero caos corroborado por el giro que escucho.

-¡AHHHHHH!, ¡NO POR FAVOR ESO NOOOO!, ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOO!, ¡GRANGER TE JURO QUE ESTA ME LA VAS A PAGAR!

-Hay Malfoy, no debiste usarme de esa manera, "ahora veo que no porque mi día haya empezado del asco tenia que terminar así, salí ganando porque de deshice del problema con Harry y Ron y pues ahora que lo pienso…Malfoy no besa nada mal, creo que si lo visitare en la enfermería, jajajaja".

_**Bueno **__**e aquí mi primera historia, no espero ganar el premio Nóbel de literatura, pero si que se diviertan un rato con ella como me divertí yo haciéndola.**_

_**Me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció con un review, si les gusto o si de plano mejor no vuelvo a escribir nada en mi vida, ja, adiosin y cuídense. **_


End file.
